


The Shooting Star

by Smith_11



Series: Academia Series [8]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Aliens, Final Battle, Multi, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith_11/pseuds/Smith_11
Summary: Akko and her friends face a final battle for the Shiny Rod against aliens.
Series: Academia Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751317





	The Shooting Star

Akko felt something was about to happen, but she didn't know what. She needed to figure out what would happen. She looked out the window and saw spaceships dropping down from the sky. She gathered the team.

"What's going on?!" Amanda asked. "It's like an alien invasion."

"Let's see what they want." Akko says.

They got the communications and a message from the aliens. They said they want the Shiny Rod. Akko knew they couldn't have it. They decided on a plan, they began to attack the ships and Akko went to the main ship and used the Shiny Rod to bring it down. She brought the ship down and killed the leader of the aliens. Akko sighs in relief.

Years later, Akko married someone named Andrew and had two children, a son and a daughter. Akko grew up to be President and lived her life to the fullest.


End file.
